


Desires to the surface

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Hermione opened the door of the room without even knocking red, stopping suddenly, with a horrified expression, when faced with his friend naked masturbating...........................When she felt great and mighty hands touching her breasts under their clothes, threw her arms around the broad shoulders for support because she felt more and more soft.This fic is actually a short





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Note: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. 

 

 

........... 

 

\- Ron, his mot ... 

 

Hermione opened the door of the room without even knocking red, stopping suddenly, with a horrified expression, when faced with the scene of his friend naked masturbating. 

He had his back to the door, sitting on the bed, but she knew exactly what those moves meant. An unknown sensation invaded her body at that time. 

 

\- HERMIONE! 

Exclaimed the redhead quickly pulling the sheet, looking at her friend embarrassed and nervous. 

 

\- NO ONE TAUGHT YOU THAT is polite knock on the door before entering. - Ron screamed that after the initial shock, it seemed aborrecidíssimo. 

 

\- Er ... hum ... excuse. 

 

Hermione still looked shocked and her cheeks were deeply stained. But although he was really embarrassed, could not deny herself to see Ron without clothes touching was a maddening sight.   
Her body seemed on fire as she imagined the masturbating.   
Suddenly the feeling that he had known little meaning to become clear, it was hot. 

 

\- I. .. hum I sit? - Asked timidly, closing the door. 

 

Ron, who kept his back to her, not daring to face her, finally got up and turned in front of her friend.   
Still naked, covered only the hip down the sheets. Her hair was wet, had left little to the bath. She could feel a citrus aroma that filled the room. 

Hermione did not wait for an answer and sat on the bed. 

\- Ron ... what my photo doing on top of your bed? - Questioned intrigued taking the photo in hand. 

"Damn!" Cursed is the redhead. His expression clearly denouncing his desire to find a place to bury his head. 

\- Hmm .. er ... good question? - I have no idea. Blatantly faked. 

\- You come now? - Asked sitting beside her trying to change the subject. 

\- Yes .. your mother said you were here in the room for hours and I could climb. - Answered by dropping the picture, preferring not to take up the subject. 

\- Hmm .. Would you care to turn back so I can ... er ... dress. 

She looked at the boy for a moment, taking longer than anticipated in his arms and chest ... She had never seen his friend naked and the sight was something that left her stunned. After all, when he was becoming ... so ... so manly, so yummy!? 

Ron, noticing the look greedy and trying to ignore his shyness, he added quickly: 

\- Well .. if you want not need, because you've seen it all even. - He smiled mischievously, though his nervousness was very obvious. 

\- I. .. I ... you are a ... - He stammered Hermione still with eyes fixed on Ron's bare chest. 

\- A what? - Asked the boy approached her. 

\- A freak Ronald. - Furious concluded, getting up and turning back immediately. 

Ron measured the situation and found that if in fact she did not want anything to happen would have left the room so she saw him masturbating, but she chose to stay, and this could only mean one thing: She waited for him an attitude. 

Convinced of his own theory, put down the sheet, leaving them completely naked. His penis was still erect. Hermione stood motionless, arms folded and his back to the redhead. 

When he heard the sound of the door being locked quickly turned around, looking scared. 

\- Ron ... - She pulled the air with difficulty when their eyes met the erection of the red. It was big, pink, veins pulsing. That penis was a true work of art. 

He felt his heart beating stronger and faster. I could feel the breath of Ron next to her neck. 

He looked furtively to the side and his eyes met once more that member big and hard. A temptation. 

He closed his eyes tight waiting for the worst (or in this case, we could say the best). 

Ron looked at her with desire, for some years dreamed of kissing and touching Hermione. His chest rose and fell erratically. This was their chance. 

\- Hermione ... - He called softly. 

But before she could make anything to say he felt warm lips and soft playing of Ron's neck. His legs loosened and needed to concentrate to stand. 

Several years ago, Hermione had been dreaming of this moment all night, but now everything seemed to be going too fast. 

He could feel his erection poking her hip. A hoarse moan escaped his lips. She has not seen, but Ron smiled from pure joy. Hermione wanted. 

Needed to gather courage to push him and tell him that things could not be so, but who said that his hands and voice to obey?! 

Ron hands down by their arms, gently stroking the skin, and when they reached Hermione's waist, he turned in front of you taking his lips parted in surprise and desire without the slightest ceremony. 

Hermione barely had to assimilate what was actually happening or will happen, when he felt an eager tongue and cheeky asking for passage to the inside of your mouth. Unable to articulate any coherent thought, was the language of Ron as an exemplary host, offering her willingly.   
The lips are exploring and searching diligently. 

Kiss slowly became engaging and deep, initiating rhythmic movements and sensual. 

The hands of both now seeking earnestly all parts of skin that were within reach. 

When Hermione felt great and mighty hands touching her breasts under their clothes, threw her arms around the broad shoulders for support, because he felt increasingly soft and unable to sustain the body. 

Ron lay down on the bed and took off their clothes urgently. 

He stopped a few moments admiring the perfect body that awaited warm and delivered. Approached and covered her body with his. The intimate touching with no barrier, provoking groans and sighs in the two. Hermione winced at the contact, which did not go unnoticed by Ron. 

He went down with a trail of kisses the skin warm and soft. When he reached her breasts, circled at length with her tongue, licking and sucking with lust. Hermione groaned and squirmed down trying to placate the desire and that tingling feeling in your intimacy and were increasingly unbearable. 

After exploring each length of the breasts, Ron continued to kissing ... 

While distributing the hungry kisses her belly, her thighs caressed heartily. 

Hermione felt her lips touch his groin and fell a little perturbed. She lifted her trunk elbows into the mattress and stared at Ron. His eyes were bleary, cloudy for pleasure. 

\- Ron ... His voice was low and weak. 

\- Easy Mione ... you'll like it, trust me. - Bargains, running her fingers gently through intimacy wet and soft. 

Although she reluctantly shook his head, but though his gestures were told no, his eyes begging for him to continue. 

Ron dropped his lips and licked the outer lips slowly. Hermione let out a moan and strangled acute. 

He wasted no time and opened up that valley with pink and wet fingers, circling and massaging the clitoris, sweeping in the head as Hermione any rational thought, and then stuck her tongue, licking and sucking sometimes slowly sometimes desperately, delighting with the flavor and velvety texture. 

Hermione surrendered to the pleasure they took it completely, fell into bed and struggled like crazy. She was no longer able to speak, think or even breathe. 

The orgasm, her first orgasm, he soon break it. Hermione felt a blast breaking into her privacy and taking all his body fiercely. 

\- Ron ... 

The redhead stopped the movement and looked fascinated. 

He was not very experienced, but his romance with Lila had, after all, served some purpose. I had never done oral sex on ex-girlfriend, but she had masturbated a few times with your fingers. 

He knew that Hermione had just come. Her legs were shaking slightly and breathing was irregular. 

He covered her body with his lips and kissed it gently. 

\- Are you okay? - Asked smiling, giving him another kiss on the mouth corner. 

She smiled with her eyes closed. 

\- Never better. - And still panting. 

Ron buried his face in the curve of her neck and they were some time in silence, just enjoying the warmth and smell each other. 

Hermione could still feel the erection of Ron and what was left excited again. 

He pushed the red and rolled over it by reversing the positions. 

Without giving time for Ron to the questioning, began to kiss him. Sucking and nibbling the lips of red with passion. 

Just as he had done with her, went down with a trail of wet kisses and burning through your body, lingering purposely belly. He admired the light red hair that fell down towards your membership. When faced with that cock so close to her lips, Hermione felt fearful. 

It was huge, definitely impressive. 

Ron already felt his testicles ached from so much hard, closed his eyes and groaned in agony when he felt Hermione's voracious lips close to his member. 

When she felt his fingers squeezing her small and delicate his erection, raised his head and opened his eyes and stared at the scene dazzled. But to see her take it in his mouth, fell on the bed, grunting like a madman. 

It was all new to Hermione, but she had read in some magazines backpacks what he should do it to please a man. And all she wanted most at the time was to give pleasure to Ron. 

Ran her tongue across the length of the penis, and then put everything possible in his mouth (it would be impossible to put it round, was extremely large and thick), sucking gently while he stroked the ball gently. Gradually intensified movements, sucking with ease, like a very tasty sweet, tearing his guttural groans. 

Ron wanted to feel those lips and that pressure forever, but was no longer possible to hold. A wave of pleasure sweeping invaded every molecule of his body and he burst out furiously at Hermione's mouth. 

She felt the hot liquid and viscous overflow and continued sucking hard. Only when the member was already a little less hard and the groans turned into a panting and breathing hard, Hermione pulled him out of his mouth. 

It distributed more than a few kisses from muscular chest by Ron and snuggled into his arms, both exhausted and satisfied. 

\- Hermione ... did you ... incredible. - Ron breathless conclusion. 

He kissed her lips and settled better in his arms, stroking her hair fondly. 

\- Ron ... Hermione called him with a worried tone, lifting his head. - Your mother, your brothers, they ... hum ... may have heard us. 

He laughed and pulled her back to him. 

\- Do not worry, when locked the door also launched a abaffiato. - And do not need this guy impressed. After six years living with the most intelligent and beautiful witch from Hogwarts, I had to have learned something. 

\- Who said I did face impressed? I never doubted your intelligence. 

Ron smiled satisfied and pulled the blanket covering them. 

 

................................... 

A / N: Sorry for the mistakes, but I'm not very good at English. Kisses!


End file.
